swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Phindar
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Web Enhancements (Planet Hoppers) See also: Galactic Gazetteer Nice Place for a Mindwipe Located in The Outer Rim, Phindar is a planet whose technological advancements have had a huge impact on it's populace. A hundred years prior to the Clone Wars, Phindian scientists mastered technology that had the ability to wipe most of the memories from a sentient being, similar to the method used to wipe the Processors of Droids to prevent them from acquiring potentially damaging quirks and flaws. This process, known as "Renewal," fell into the hands of criminals. First, they used it to subjugate rivals and hapless commoners, but eventually, the process reached the highest echelons of government. In a few short years, this band of criminals, known as The Syndicat, found themselves the ruling body of the planet. Utterly ruthless, The Syndicat and its use of the Renewal process have a stranglehold on almost every aspect of life on Phindar. Average Phindians live in anxious terror, knowing that one wrong statement or action could result in their disappearance and then eventual return having undergone Renewal. The Phindians, with the help of Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn and his then-Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, overthrew The Syndicat in 44 BBY. Reform happened quickly, and the Phindians elected a governor to represent the planet. The Confederacy of Independent Systems attacked the orbital base known as Phindar Station in 20 BBY, further pushing Phindar toward unity with the Republic (And later New Republic). Phindar Statistics Region: '''The Outer Rim '''Climate: '''Tropical '''Gravity: '''Standard '''Moons: 0 '''Length of Day: '''28 Standard Hours '''Length of Year: '''401 Local Days '''Sapient Species: '''95% Phindian (Native), 3% Human, 2% other Species '''Government: '''Crime Syndicat (Pre-44 BBY), Democracy (Pre-Dark Times) '''Capital: '''Laressa '''Major Exports: '''Technology, Illegal Technology (Pre-Dark Times) '''Major Imports: '''Foodstuffs, Medicine, Weapons Phindar Ecology Although the world's population covers most of the planet, Phindar still has large areas of wilderness. The planet is warm and humid, allowing huge swaths of jungles and swamps. Toward the poles, these areas become more temperate forest. Enormous mountain ranges cut through these jungles like knife slashes. It is believed that the Phindians developed their long arms to assist in brachiating through the trees, although they are not capable of doing such today. Much of the dangerous wildlife of Phindar has been either eradicated or relegated to well-tended preserves, though there still are many vicious plant species that are capable of killing a person with poison, spikes, or flesheating acid. Phindians are not particularly drawn to the wilderness and prefer the hustle and bustle of their busy, crowded cities. The bright green oceans of Phindar have never truly been explored and could contain all manner of wealth and resources for anyone willing to brave them. The Renewal Process Before its collapse by the Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, The Syndicat had been remarkably successful in keeping the secret of Renewal. Using advanced technological techniques, the process is relatively quick and noninvasive, leaving no scarring or other physical evidence. However, anyone who interacts with a Renewal victim quickly concludes that something is amiss. Although the process never seemed to make it off the planet, it can be assured that someone has tried it, possibly with The Syndicat quashing rumors to maintain their stranglehold on the technology and their power. A victim undergoing the Renewal process is strapped down with their head inside a mechanical chamber. The victim is then subjected to a precise series of energy pulses to their brain and nervous system. These jolts are extremely painful, even damaging (See below). Every two hours, the Renewal process makes an attack roll (1d20+10) against the target's Will Defense. If the attack succeeds, the target moves -1 step along the Condition Track, and the next attack roll is made with a +5 bonus. If the target is removed from the machine before the Renewal process makes three successful attacks, they escapes with their memories intact. Each debilitating step can be reversed by separate DC 30 Treat Injury checks. However, if the process makes three successful attacks on the target, the mindwipe is permanent. The target loses all memories pertaining to his identity. They retain all Skills, Force Powers, Species Traits, and the like, but they forget their name, friends, and other personal memories. There are rumors that the Renewal process can be used in reverse, but this has not been verified. It is up to the GM to determine if this is possible. Phindar Adventure Hooks Here are some ways to incorporate Phindar into your adventures. * The Syndicat is a good mid-level criminal enterprise to throw at the heroes without resorting to the usual suspects like The Black Sun or the Hutts. Because of their mastery of Renewal technology, thugs from The Syndicat are less likely to kill someone as punishment. Instead, they prefer to wipe a victim's mind and consign them to permanent slavery. * Although rebellion is rare on Phindar, small cells of resistance fighters exist. The heroes could be tasked with bringing weapons to these rebels. The only way to effectively move such items on Phindar is to act as if you are working directly for The Syndicat. * The Syndicat's main source of power is its control over medical supplies coming to the planet, especially bacta. This proves to be a problem when the heroes are serving as bodyguards for a diplomatic mission to Phindar. An accident seriously injures their client, and bacta is the only thing that can save them. The heroes must deal directly with The Syndicat to gain access to a medical facility that contains the life-saving material. The thugs demand outrageous fees or unsavory favors in exchange for saving the diplomat's life. If the heroes fail to strike a deal, they risk their client's death, bringing them all manner of hardships. Category:Planets Category:Web Enhancements